You're My Home
by hidinginthecorneragain
Summary: Post-graduation, Macey and Preston come to an agreement. But that was 3 years ago. They both have jobs and friends and lives that are very separate. So how is it affecting them now? Rated T because stuff happens, except it doesn't...if that makes any sense at all?


**AN: Sooo I'm back because I wrote another cutesy Macey/Preston piece.**

 **I don't know what sparked this idea, but it became this.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas Eve! x**

* * *

"Things were different when we were at Gallagher. I was part of something, a sisterhood. I had a family of friends. Now I seem to be pretty alone."

"You're not alone, Mace, you're really not. I meant what I said when we first became close, you'll always be part of my family. But I think that if you're looking for friends at work, then you might be in the wrong business. It's the Secret Service, you're professionals at kicking people's asses. There's too much competition for you to be getting friendly."

"I like competition."  
"You don't just like It, you feed off of it."

"So you're telling me to embrace the competition."  
"Embrace the competition, and do what you do best."  
"Which is?"

"Kick some ass."

"You're too nice to me Preston, but thank you."  
"You won't be thanking me in a minute."

"You gotta go?"

"Duty calls."

"And by duty you mean?"

"Lunch with my mother, she wants to talk."  
"Aww that's cute. Tell her I say hi."  
"Really?"

"No, Preston. Not really."

"Didn't think so."

"I'll let you go then."  
"Or you could give me an excuse to not go to lunch."

"I'm in New York with the President's daughter. We're going Christmas shopping. So unless you want to come here and risk potentially putting the first daughter's life in danger then I suggest you suffer lunch with your mother."

"Why would I put the first daughter's life at risk?"

"You'd distract me from my work."  
"Oh so I distract you, do I?"

"Preston, stop. We agreed..."

"I know what we agreed, doesn't mean I still agree with it."

"We're not having this conversation now. You have to go to lunch with your mother, and I have to take Alexandra to Tiffany's."  
"Macey..."  
"Go, have lunch with your mother."

"We're going to have talk about this eventually."  
"That may be the case, but right now I have to talk about diamonds, platinum and gold. Goodbye Preston."

She ended the call. Macey knew that sooner or later, Preston would try to broach the subject of their agreement again.

After graduation they had decided that their relationship, whatever it was, would have to be put on hold. They both had dreams, goals, places to be and people to see. Neither of them were prepared to let their emotions or feelings for each other get in the way of their future. They had agreed that if the timing was ever right, and if the feelings were still the same, then maybe they would be able to make it work again.

It had been two years. They had barely spoken. They sent and received birthday and Christmas cards and they spoke at least once a year, sometimes twice. But the drunken messages had become more frequent. Voicemails were left because their schedules were far from in sync. Both of them were busy, but their busy lives meant that they didn't have time for other people let alone each other. And they were lonely.

They had grown up feeling alone, with politicians for parents. The only people that understood each of them was the other. He knew why she felt lonely, and she knew that it was the same for him. So they had come to rely on each other for comfort. They were dependent upon the feelings they had for each other to make them feel less alone. But once they had gone their separate ways and lost touch with their other friends, that loneliness had returned.

And now they both wanted to back out of that agreement.

* * *

Macey spent the afternoon shopping in New York with the President's daughter, and Preston spent it talking with his mother in DC.

Before they knew it, it was midnight. Macey was exhausted, but she knew that she needed to talk to Preston. Whilst shopping, she'd done a lot of talking with Alexandra.

Alexandra was known for being a very closed, secluded person. She'd never opened up to anyone, and Macey knew what that was like. When Macey had come along, she hadn't taken any crap from Alexandra and as soon as Alexandra knew that she couldn't push Macey away she opened up to her. So now Alexandra would talk to Macey about her problems and Macey would do the same. When they did this, Macey thought of Abby. Alexandra reminded Macey of herself when she was younger, and it was then that Macey realised that when people said she was like Abigail Cameron, they really weren't kidding at all.

When they'd sat down and spoken over Starbucks, Macey came to a conclusion. She knew what to do.

So she picked up her phone, and dialled his number. He picked up almost straight after it had connected.

"Macey?"

"Hi."

"So you finished talking about diamonds and platinum?"

"That didn't take long, we went to Starbucks."

"You sound tired."

"Exhausted, is the correct term. I don't get much leave from work, in case you didn't know."

"So why aren't you asleep?"

"The city never sleeps, so neither do I."

"We both know that that's crap. Why are you still awake?"

"I think we have to talk."

"Ah, so we're on the same page for once."  
"I think we may be reading a different book."

"You're confusing me."

"We do have to talk, but I don't know if you're going to like what I'm going to say."

"That doesn't surprise me. We seem to have very different opinions about our agreement."

"No I don't think we do, that's the point."

"Now I'm really confused."

"You think the agreement was stupid?"

"Yes."  
"You think we were being naïve and that we underestimated ourselves?"  
"Yep."

"You think we...You think we could've made it work?"

"Indeed."

"You loved me?"

"Macey..."  
"Did you love me, Preston?"

"I still do, Macey."  
"You miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."  
"So we agree."

"What are you trying to say, Macey?"

"Nothing changed for me either, Preston. But that's the problem. We've been in contact and every time we've spoken the feelings come rising back up to the surface."  
"So?"

"So I think we need to break contact."  
"What?"

"We need to stop calling, stop texting. No more birthday cards or Christmas cards. No more drunk texts or slurred voicemails. We're too dependent on each other. We seem to think that we're the only people that can make each other feel happy and less alone. That's probably not the case."

"You're talking crap again Macey." Preston sighed, like they'd had this conversation a thousand times.

"I don't think I am. Tell me your mother doesn't think the same thing. Tell me she doesn't think it would be better for you if you had no contact with me."

"Since when do you care what my mother has to say?"

"Since I realised that she may be right. Tell me she hasn't told you to break contact with me."  
"Only if you can tell me that it's what you want. Tell me that you never want to speak to me again. Tell me you don't miss me, Macey."  
"I don't."

"You're lying."  
"I don't miss you Preston. You told me to tell you that I don't miss you."

"I didn't say you could lie."  
"Preston stop doing this."  
"No, Macey. You stop doing this. Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself."  
"I'm not!"  
"If I were to come to New York, could you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to hear from me ever again?"

"You're not coming to New York."  
"What if I were already there?"

"You're not."  
"St Regis, right Mace?"

"Preston I swear to God, go home."  
"Ah, but according to you I'm not in New York."  
"Preston!"

"You're there with work so that rules out the Tiffany Suite, which kinda sucks because we both know that it has the best mattress."  
"I'm going to kill you, you know that I can kill you."  
"It'd either be the Milano Suite or the Madison. But you prefer the view from the Madison."  
"I'll tell them not to let anyone up here."  
"Too late."

The phone line went dead, and there was a knock at the door. She ignored it at first, but the knocking became more and more frequent.

"PISS OFF." She called out, standing directly in front of the door and hoping that he'd give up.

But Preston Winters didn't give up. The death of his father had made him stronger, more persistent and strong willed. Macey had enjoyed watching him change like that, but now she hated herself for letting him change. It had backfired, and she only really had one option.

So she tightened the belt of her black silk robe and took a deep breath before opening the door.

And there he was. Preston stood in front of her with a smug look on his face.

"Don't look so happy, I only opened the door to tell you to go away."  
"You know as well as I do that that isn't going to happen." He sounded exhausted.

"Well you better come in then." She sighed, letting him walk in and closing the door behind him. "Apologies for not actually being dressed. I wasn't expecting a visitor, otherwise I would probably be wearing more than this."  
"You really don't have to apologise. I'm not gonna complain."  
"You're enjoying this, you asshole."  
"I'm too tired to even deny it." He laughed slightly as he sat down.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"Here as in New York, or here as in your hotel suite?"

"Both!"

"I flew out to New York after my meeting with my mother. And you know why I'm in your hotel suite. You have something to say to me."  
"No, I don't think I do. So you know, feel free to leave." She replied, leaning against the wall.

"Macey."  
"I have nothing to say to you. Nothing."  
"Because you don't want to talk? Or because you can't tell me what I need to hear in order for me to leave?"

"We haven't seen each other for two years, and you turn up at my hotel suite at nearly 1am the night before I have to take the President's daughter to breakfast and then to a charity event and you expect me to say what?"

"I expect you to tell me what we spoke about on the phone."  
"You want me to tell you to get out of my life?"

"I want you to look me dead straight in the eye and tell me that you want me to leave here and never speak to you again."

"At 1am in the morning?"

"Well if that's what time it is..."

"Preston, I can't do this now. I'm too tired."  
"It's not like you have to run a marathon, Macey. It's a pretty simple task."  
"I'm tired, Preston. I need to sleep."  
"Feel free to go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up."

"That's creepy. Can't you just come back tomorrow?"

"Nope. I'm not leaving until you've said it."  
"Preston!"

"It's been two years since we last saw each other, let's not turn this into an argument Macey." He stood up, and walked towards her. "Tell me what I need to hear, and I'll go."  
"I am so not in the mood for your mind games." She muttered under her breath, but Preston was close enough to both hear and feel the words leave her mouth.

"Tell me to go then." He whispered in her ear.

As he moved away from her, she locked eyes with him. Now, she had to say it now. She had to tell him to leave. She had to tell him that she never wanted to hear or see him again. She had to tell him that she didn't want him here. She had to tell him that she didn't love him. She had to lie. She had to lie to Preston, and she had to lie to herself.

And she couldn't do it. Macey couldn't tell him any of it, because Preston had been standing in front of her for two minutes and all she wanted to do was kiss him. So she did.

Breaking their eye contact, she took a step closer to him and kissed him. It caught him off guard, but in a way he had been expecting it. It was comfortable, and it was safe to say that they had both missed the feeling of kissing each other. But that was the problem.

Macey was the one to break the kiss, obviously. She pulled back and turned away from him.

"Shit shit shit shit." She mumbled, as Preston stood there slightly amused at her frustration and annoyance for what could only be described as her lack of self control.

"That was not meant to happen, that was so not meant to happen." Macey exclaimed, turning back around to face Preston. "I'm tired and I'm not thinking straight. So that was the fault of my subconscious."  
"Cammie robbing a bank was the result of her subconscious, you kissing me was not the fault of yours being tired."  
"I hate you, Preston Winters."  
"No, I really don't think you do."

Macey stormed over to the couch and curled up in the corner. Preston followed, sitting next to her.

"Yes, I do. I hate you."

"You didn't hate me a minute ago when you decided to kiss me."

"Er, yeah I did. It was a kiss of hatred."  
"Kiss of hatred? Really?"  
"Yes."  
"That's crap."

"Yeah, it was actually. It was a crap kiss."  
"Oh and that's my fault?"

"More than likely. You're probably a bit out of practise though, it has been two years."  
"Nice to know that you've been 'practising'."

"Oh please, I'm a natural. You, however, need practise."  
"Thanks for informing me of that."

"You're welcome."

There was a silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was a silence all the same.

"I didn't think it was a crap kiss." Preston said, ending the silence.

"That's because it wasn't. But I'm angry so I'm taking it out on you."

"Why are you angry?"

"I think you know why I'm angry."  
"Macey, if I knew then I wouldn't have asked."  
"I'm angry because you're still here."

"Why am I still here, Macey?"  
"Because you're a creepy stalker ex-boyfriend."  
"I think you'll find it's because you don't want me to leave. If you really wanted me gone, you could just call security."  
Macey shot him an intense glare "Fuck you." she snapped and turned away from him.

"Well if that's what you want then you just have to ask."  
"Do you actually want me to kill you Preston Winters because I haven't tried to kill anyone in a while and I think I'd enjoy it?"

"You wouldn't kill me."  
"Really? What makes you think that?"

He moved closer to her, and replied quietly "You love me too much.".

"Preston you should really leave." She replied in an equally hushed tone.

"You don't want me to leave."

"I think you should, before we make a mistake."

"I've made many mistakes Macey, but they've never been because of you. Trusting my father, mistake. Not telling you where Cammie was that summer, mistake. You've never been one of my mistakes."

"There's a first time for everything."

"I don't think you'll ever be a mistake Macey McHenry, not to me."

She kissed him again. But this time it felt as though it was out of her control. It was as though she hadn't decided to kiss him, and it had happened all by itself. It didn't feel real. It didn't feel real until she was unbuttoning his shirt as they walked into the bedroom. It didn't feel real until he took off his jeans and fell back on the bed while Macey straddled him, slipping her robe off. They switched positions and Preston now hovered above Macey. She wasn't quite sure what had sparked his sudden urge to be in control but she was sure that she liked this side of Preston. It was a side that she had rarely seen before, and most certainly not for a long time. So she decided that she would just roll with it, for as long as she could stand it because Macey McHenry was, is and always will be a control freak. But not tonight. Tonight she was too tired to fight for what she saw as her rightful position at the top. She mentally admitted to herself that yes, she was a little apprehensive. And Preston must have sensed this, because he stopped placing his trail of kisses along her stomach and looked her in the eye.

"Are you okay? Is this...?"

"Preston, for God's sake, stop talking."

"I was just checking..."

"I know, but you don't need to."

Everything felt like it used to, except it was different. They were older, both almost 21, and so much had changed. They weren't in the control of their parents, they had grown as people and they were adults. No more sneaking around, no more hiding. They were different because they were older, but it was the same because they were still themselves. They were Macey McHenry and Preston Winters. But in situations like this, when it was just the two of them, they didn't have to be Macey McHenry and Preston Winters. They weren't the Senator's daughter and the Ambassador's son. They weren't a potential future White House wedding. They weren't a marriage waiting to happen. Despite everything, they were simply just two people who loved each other.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning, and they hadn't slept yet. Macey lay there, with her head on Preston's chest and his arm wrapped around her, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She stated quietly.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Lying to you. Suggesting that I never wanted to speak to you again. All of it, everything that I said before you got here. I was scared, terrified actually. So I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"For making you feel like you had to lie to me."

"You didn't...I just..."  
"You've had major trust issues since forever, Macey, I know. But I can't help but think that if I hadn't come here tonight then..."  
"Then we might have just gotten on with life, continuing to deny everything and hoping to God that somebody else comes along that takes our minds off of each other?"

"Yeah, that."  
"I know you said that we weren't a mistake, but was this?"

"Mace..."  
"You didn't mean for this to happen any more than I did. So tell me, do you regret it?"

"If I regretted it then it wouldn't have happened three times in a row now would it? It wasn't a mistake, I don't regret anything. I didn't mean for this to happen, no, but it did."  
"What does this mean, Preston?"

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for you to be overanalysing the fact that we had sex?"

"No because we hadn't seen each other for 2 years and then you turn up at my hotel suite and the next thing we know, you're on top of me. So I need to know what this means, Preston."

"There are three possible interpretations. One, we had sex and now we never speak to each other again because there's probably some unwritten rule about not having sex with exes. Two, we brush it off as a mistake, even though we know that it was most definitely not a mistake. Or three, nothing's changed. You still love me, I still love you and we can try and make it work."

"There is an unwritten rule, you know."

"I don't really think that that was my main point."

"Three. I like possible interpretation number three."

"Really?"

"Provided that you like that interpretation too."

"I don't want you telling me that you think it can work out, if you know that it can't. I'm not getting into something that you already want out of."

"Preston I love you." It slipped out, but she didn't want to take it back.

"I love you too."

"You promise? You promise me you mean it?" Macey was close to tears, and Preston couldn't exactly figure out why.

"Hey, of course I mean it. I promise."

"Good. Good because I swear to God I absolutely cannot..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she was crying now.

"Macey, talk to me. Stop bottling it up."  
"I'm sorry, I'm okay." She wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. "I just...it was difficult trying to convince myself that I didn't miss you. And after tonight... If we try again, if we try and make this work it has to work out. Preston, I can't lose you again."  
"You never lost me Macey. I've always been here, and no matter what happens I always will be. Even if this doesn't work out, I'm still going to be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you." She stated, but it came out as a whisper because of her tiredness.

"You're exhausted."

"So are you."

"That may be the case, but I'm not the one that has to take the President's daughter to breakfast in four hours."  
"Four hours? Are you shitting me?"

"Fours hours and counting. Go to sleep, your internal clock will wake you up in two hours anyway."  
"You better be here when I wake up."

"Where else would I go? Home is you, it always has been."

* * *

"How am I supposed to take Alexandra to breakfast when I've had two hours sleep? Two hours!" Macey snapped as she rummaged through her suitcase, looking for an outfit.

"Well you could have just kicked me out, then you would've gotten more sleep."

"That's not the point. I have to try and make small talk with a 16 year old now." She replied, throwing her clothes around in an attempt to find something to wear.  
"You hate small talk."  
"So does she, that's why I said try."  
"I'm sure you'll manage."  
"That's easy for you to say. You can go back to sleep. Some of us have to work."

"That's very true." Preston sat on the bed, laughing.

"You're not very helpful, you know." She stated, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and smoothing the creases out of her top.

"You didn't ask me to help. Besides, I think we both know I prefer taking your clothes off, rather than helping you put them on."

"Like I said, not very helpful."

"Why are you getting dressed now, anyway? I thought you had to leave at 8."  
"We do, but I have to make sure Alexandra is awake before trying to drag her out of the hotel."

"I never knew that Secret Service agents had to take their protectees out for breakfast."

"We don't. Only the best of us do it. Besides, I never turn down an opportunity for breakfast, especially when I'm in New York."  
"Where are you taking her."  
"Sarabeth's, obviously."

"Oooh bring me cake."  
"I think I've given you enough in the last few hours."

"Hmmm, but I think I've worked up an appetite."  
"Then get off of your lazy ass and get yourself some breakfast. Or you know, call room service."  
"What are your plans after breakfast?"

"Probably more shopping, but the First Lady is speaking at a charity gala tonight and Alexandra wants me to go with her. I'll be off duty, but she wants me to go."

"That sounds awfully exciting."

"Alexandra wants to go to support her mother, but she hates these things as much as you and I do."

"I'm not surprised."  
"Oh and the best part about it is that because I'm off duty, I can bring a date."

"Do not tell me you're even thinking of dragging me to a charity event."

"You really don't have a choice, I already made up my mind. Now have fun and don't break anything. You think you can manage that?"

"I suppose I can." Preston laughed. "Enjoy your breakfast"

"We will."  
"Mace" He called out as she was about to walk out of the door.

"Yeah?" She turned back to face him.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I always am." She smiled and walked out of the suite.

* * *

When they were sat down at their table in Sarabeth's, Macey could feel Alexandra giving her strange looks.

"What are you thinking?" Macey asked cautiously.

"Many things."

"Why are you giving me a funny look then?"

"Something's different."

"Okay, that really isn't very descriptive but..."  
"You seem happy. Weirdly, weirdly happy. You were pissed off yesterday because of your conversation with Preston, but now you're happy."

"I'm just in a better mood, that's all."  
"Does your good mood have something to do with the fact that he turned up at the door of your hotel suite in the early hours of this morning?" Alexandra asked, with a very smug look on her face.

"How do you know about that?" Macey whispered loudly, as if somebody was listening.

"I get bored sometimes. I snuck out of my room at midnight last night and I was wandering around the corridors. I was gonna come see you, but Preston got to your door first and I didn't want to interrupt. And obviously, I would've been interrupting."

"Alexandra..."

"I'm not judging. I know that you two have major history because, let's be honest, most teenage girls idolise and stalk the shit out of you. But you broke it off for a reason, right?"

"We broke it off because we were eighteen and both going in different directions. We thought that it'd be easier to be friends than it would to be in a relationship. But nothing changed, the feelings are still there and I thought that I'd managed to bury it all but..."  
"Bottling things up isn't any good, everything is better when it's out in the open. You taught me that."

"You're too smart for your own good, Alexandra."

"You know you can call me Lexi, you're my friend. But you gotta give me details about what happened with Preston."  
"I don't have to give you details."  
"You kinda do, I can get you fired remember."  
"You're very manipulative. I can't help but think that I'm a bad influence on you."  
"I was manipulative before you came along, Macey. But yes, you're a very bad influence."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Yes!"

"There isn't much to tell, really. I yelled at him and told him to leave but he wouldn't leave unless I could look him in the eye and tell him I didn't love him, etcetera."  
"Aww, that's cute."

"And then he got all up in my face, trying to get me to tell him but it backfired and we kissed."  
"Jeez, talk about mixed messages."  
"Shut up!"

"Sorry. What else?"

"Well I told him I hated him, which I obviously didn't mean and he didn't believe it anyway. And then...stuff just happened."

"You had sex, then."

"Lexi!"

"I'm 16, I know this shit."

"You do realise, that if you tell me anything of that nature then I kinda probably have to report that to your mom, right?"

"All I said was that I know that shit, now continue your story before I say something that you have to tell mommy dearest."

"There really isn't much else to say, other than the fact that I didn't get to sleep until four o'clock this morning."

"God, how many times did you do it?" She asked, sounding way too interested.

"Crossing the line, Lexi."

"At least twice, right?"

"See, this is why I don't discuss the extremely private parts of my life with you."

"I'm kidding, Macey. I think it's sweet that you're back together."

"I kinda expected it to be honest, this is what happens with us. It's been on and off since we were your age, but you knew that already."  
"Indeed I did."

"So how about you? How are you and Nathaniel doing?"

"Don't even talk to me about that son of a bitch."  
"You know, you may be the First Daughter and all but I don't think you can refer to the Vice President as a bitch."  
"Can I kill her son?"

"Has he actually done anything wrong this time?"

"Not exactly, but..."  
"So you can kill him, but I'm not helping you to cover up the murder."  
"I'll get your boyfriend to help me then."  
"He's too nice. Besides he'd probably freak out at the sight of a dead body."

"So, do I actually get to meet him then?"

"Tonight, I'm bringing him as my date to the gala. That is, if you still wanna go."  
"I feel like I should, to show support for my mom and all. But you're sure you wanna come?"

"You want me to be there, then I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now hurry up and drink your coffee, we've been here for ages."

"One quick question though."

"Yeah?"

"Was the sex good, or was it really good?"

"Lexi do you want me to kick your ass, or really kick your ass?"

* * *

"Macey, you have precisely 3 minutes until we have to meet Alexandra downstairs. In other words, you need to hurry up."

"I can't find my sapphire necklace. You know the one you got me for my 19th birthday? Nevermind, I got it" Macey called out from the other room as Preston stood waiting by the door.

Macey ran out of her room, slipping her shoes on as she ran. She was wearing a dark blue strapless mermaid dress, with a black belt emphasising her waist and her sapphire necklace hung around her neck. Preston's tie matched her dress colour perfectly, as per usual.

"My God, you look amazing." Preston exclaimed, smiling as Macey walked into the room.

"Not too bad yourself, Winters. Come on, we're already behind schedule."

They walked downstairs with their arms linked, and met Alexandra at the bottom of the staircase. She looked up as they walked down the stairs and winked at Macey, to which Macey just shook her head and laughed to herself a little. Tonight was going to be fun.

"You two took your time" Alexandra commented.

"Couldn't find my necklace." Macey replied as they walked out to the car.

"It is a very pretty necklace, where'd you get it?"

"It was a birthday present." She said, and then smiled at Preston.

"Nice to finally meet you." Alexandra turned to Preston and held out her hand for him to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'm sure it is." Alexandra whispered into Macey's ear, which earned her a glare. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? That's surprising." Preston said, looking at Macey who was absolutely not blushing.

"Lexi don't be embarrassing. And don't flatter his ego, I don't talk about him that much."

"Bet you do." Preston taunted.

"I will throw you out of this car if I have to." Macey snapped.

"There wouldn't be much point, we're here." Alexandra stated.

"Aww, the one night that there isn't any traffic." Macey said, getting out of the car first and walking straight into a sea of photographers. As Preston and Alexandra got out of the car, the rest of Alexandra's security detail were right behind them.

Macey and Alexandra walked towards their table, as Preston went to get them drinks.

"So, first impressions?" Macey asked as they sat down.

"Well I'm guessing that the sex was really good. And seriously I swear if you guys end up having kids then it'll be unfair how attractive they are. But he seems sweet, and not at all arrogant or anything like the son of a politician."

"He really is nothing like his father. He's good, and kind and the most honest person I've ever met."

"How did you pretend that you didn't love him? Because really Macey it's so obvious."

"I don't know if I like you for that comment or not."

"You do, of course you do."

"Your mother's there, go speak with her before she starts her speech. Wish her good luck from me."

"Sure" She smiled, and walked off to go and speak with The First Lady.

Preston came and sat down by Macey, placing Alexandra's drink on the table.

"Hey." He smiled, handing a glass to Macey.

"Hey yourself." She smiled back, taking a sip of her drink.

"Alexandra seems nice."

"She is. She's a lot like I was."

"I've noticed. Same sarcasm, same burning desire to piss people off."  
"And she succeeds at it."

"You're training her well then."

"I had to talk her out of killing the Vice President's son earlier."

"Seriously?"

"He has a major crush on her, bless him."

"And let me guess, she likes him too but won't admit it to herself."

"History repeats itself. I'm trying to get her to see sense. I told her that if she doesn't accept the fact that she likes him then it might get too late. And even if he doesn't give up, she would've missed out on time that they could've spent together instead of constantly fighting."

"I'm sure he knows that she doesn't mean what she says."  
"But she needs to realise that she can't be a bitch to everybody. She needs to learn that being defensive doesn't always land you in the best situations. Playing hard to get doesn't always work."

"I doubt he'll be put off by it. If anything, he'll respect the fact that she's put up walls to guard herself. He just has to be strong enough to break those walls down."

"I just hope to God they're not stupid."  
"Alexandra seems like a smart girl, she knows what she's doing. But they're sixteen, of course they're stupid. We were stupid when we were sixteen."

"Not all the time. We were stupid when it came to each other."

"I don't think anything's changed there. Maybe not stupid, just naïve."

"This conversation is making me feel old. We sound too responsible."

"We've always been responsible."

"Not really."  
"Well I never got you pregnant."

"That's very true. That would've been both stupid and irresponsible."

"Our parents would've killed us."

"Oh please, they would've blamed me. I was the promiscuous one, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Preston laughed, and Macey slapped his arm lightly.

"There was never anyone else, you know that right?"  
"Mace, you don't have to tell me all that."  
"I just wanted you to know. I got a reputation because I acted out, but nothing ever...I didn't do anything. Not until I met you. And even after..."  
"We don't have to talk about this."

"I know we don't have to, but I wanted you to know. You don't have to tell me anything, but I wanted to tell you."

"There's nothing for me to tell."

"I knew that. Don't think I haven't kept tabs on you over the past two years. Plus, you would've told me."  
"That's probably true."

All of a sudden, Alexandra came running over to the table. "Macey, I need to talk to you."

"Severity level?"

"Macey it's an emergency."

Panic struck Macey immediately. She wasn't a nervous person anymore, she hadn't been for years. But when the word 'emergency' left Alexandra's mouth, Macey panicked.

"Bathroom, two minutes." Macey instructed and Alexandra ran off. Macey turned to Preston "I'll be back. If anybody asks where I am, or where Lexi is, then tell them you don't know. I'm not sure how serious this emergency is."

"Macey, calm."

"I am calm. I'm fine."

"You're panicking, I know you."

"If she's in danger..."

"She's got you. Now go, and stop panicking." He kissed her cheek, and she ran off to find Alexandra.

Macey met Alexandra in the bathroom exactly two minutes after she said she would. When Macey went in, Alexandra was pacing back and forth across the bathroom.

"Hey." Macey said, checking that they were alone and then locking the main door ensuring that nobody could come in. "So what exactly is this emergency? Are you in trouble? Is somebody following you."  
"If somebody counts as the Vice President's son, then yeah."

"You're shitting me? You ran to the table all flustered, tell me that there's an emergency that you gotta talk to me about and the emergency is your not-so-secret-boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oops, sorry. Forgot you've not gotten to that part yet."  
"It's not funny, Macey!"

"What's not funny, is you getting me all worried because I thought that you were in real actual danger. I had ten thousand different scenarios running through my brain about all of the kinds of trouble you could've been in, but no. Your emergency is Nathaniel."

"I'm sorry." Alexandra sighed, looking at herself in the mirror "I just didn't know what to do. I was talking to my mom and then she had to go but she told me to go talk to the Vice President. And then he just appeared out of nowhere. I finished talking to his mom, but then he was all like "Can we talk?" So we went outside to talk but we started arguing and then we were talking for ages and then the talking stopped and..."  
"Breathe, Lexi."

"It's so stupid..."  
"Can I guess?" Macey asked, and Alexandra nodded. "It was your turn to talk, but you went off on a rant about whatever it was that you were talking about. He kissed you, partly to shut you up but also because he kinda worships the ground you walk on. And then you kissed him back because despite everything you've been telling yourself for the past five years, you like him, and it felt right. But now you feel stupid, because you've convinced yourself that you are absolutely, under no circumstances, allowed to like this boy."

Alexandra stood there, gobsmacked. "How did you...?"

"Preston." Macey sighed, holding back a small laugh. "That's how it started with us."  
"No..I mean, I thought that it was an instant thing."  
"Love at first sight? Bullshit."  
"You never told me."  
"You never asked, Lexi. But this is why I've been trying to tell you to give him a chance. If you don't, I guarantee that you will regret it. It might not work out, but give him a chance."

"I can't. I just...I can't."  
"I know better than anyone what you're feeling. I know that it's horrible. But you have to shut it off. That part of you that says you're doing the wrong thing, you've gotta kill it. You're allowed to like him, you're allowed to kiss him and god, Lexi you are allowed to fall in love with him. You can't let your stubbornness get in the way. Don't let him get away from you."

"Does it go away, the feeling? Or do you still have to ignore it?"

"It goes away. I promise you, it goes away."

"How long does it take, Macey, because I can't be at war with myself."

"It depends."  
"On what?"

"You. You have to let yourself go."

"I'm confused."

"When you kissed him, you said it felt right. Time stopped?"

"Yeah."  
"Hold onto that. Let that happen every time you're around each other. Ignore other people's opinions about your relationship and ignore the gossip magazines."

"The press are gonna be all over this, damn it."

"You do get used to it. You get used to all of it. You learn to trust your instincts, and to let your guard down, and you learn to trust people again. But you also learn that sometimes you have to keep your guard up, and you have to be aware but not paranoid. You won't change, as a person. But you'll grow with each other. You learn new things about yourself, some good and some bad. You become more responsible, and I mean that in every way you can imagine."

"Everything inside of me is telling me that I'm doing the wrong thing."

"The thing is, you realise that it's worth it. With Preston, he looks at me almost like I'm not really me. That probably makes no sense to you but the thing is, it makes me feel like I can actually be myself. It's like he understands the fact that I have boundaries but he doesn't care. He knows that I have insecurities but he doesn't see them. He just sees me. He doesn't see the Macey McHenry who grew up with a reputation for being out of control. He sees me as I am."

"I know, Macey, I know exactly what you're saying and god it makes so much sense to hear somebody else explain it."

"You should've come to me before tonight about all this. I never wanted this to happen to anyone else, because it's horrible." Macey sighed, and pulled Alexandra into a hug.

"What do I do now? Do I go find him or do I avoid him?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that we're at that part of the evening where everybody dances."  
"My favourite" She said sarcastically.

"Go find him, and ask him to dance. Then talk whilst you're dancing."

"People will watch though."  
"That's the point. You're both less likely to mess anything up in the eyes of the public, you've been conditioned to play up to the spotlight."

"Really?"

"Yes, and your parents will love it. Trust me. America never got their White House Wedding with me and Preston, but they might be in luck with you and Nathaniel. Now go find him." Macey instructed, and after hugging her one more time, Alexandra ran out of the bathroom.

Macey followed, walking back towards the table where Preston was still sitting. Everybody else in the room was up and dancing, but he sat there waiting.

"Hey." He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be."

"Thanks to you."

"She would've figured it out on her own, I just helped her along a little."

"What was wrong, anyway?"

"Dance with me and I'll tell you." She smiled, and they walked over to the dance floor and joined the mass of people.

"So come on, talk."

"Boy trouble."

"Is that all?"

"Hey, don't knock it. You guys can be hard work."

"Oh you can talk. It took you forever to admit that you liked me."

"Shut up. I just had to explain that story to Lexi. The exact same thing is happening, and it's horrible to watch."

"When you say the exact same thing...?"

"I mean the exact same thing. They were arguing, and then talking but she talks too much when she rants and he kissed her to shut her up. Sound familiar?"

"God that feels like so long ago."

"That's because you aren't having to relive it from Abby Cameron's point of view. That woman saw straight through me. She knew it all before I realised it myself. Couldn't have lied to her if I'd tried. Then I locked myself away and cried about it until I managed to put you to the back of my mind."

"You never told me that."

"I didn't know how to. I nearly drove myself insane trying to tell myself that I didn't love you. And now Lexi has done the same with Nathaniel."  
"They're dancing, Mace."  
"Spin me so I can see." She said, and as she spun around she caught a glimpse of Nathaniel and Alexandra dancing together and laughing.

"So, successful mission?" Preston asked as they walked back to the table.

"I guess. As long as she remembers what I told her." She replied as they sat down.  
"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that she has to allow herself to fall in love with him, and that she won't feel conflicted forever. She has to remember that no matter what, it's all worth it because of the way that he looks at her and because of how that makes her feel."

"You wanna leave yet?"

"They'll survive without me, right?"

"Unless she decides to kill him" Preston laughed and they got up and walked out to the car that would take them back to the hotel.

* * *

They lay side by side in the bed in Macey's hotel suite, listening to nothing but their comfortable silence and the sounds of the city. It hadn't been long after they got back to the hotel suite that their clothes found a place on the floor, and Macey and Preston returned to their places between the sheets.

And now they were tired, really tired.

"So, I think we've made it pretty official that we're back together now." Macey stated, breaking the silence.

"You don't say."

"I'm sorry, about the whole agreement thing. It was a stupid idea and..."

"You don't have to apologise, it was a joint agreement. It was the right choice at the time, but things change."

"You've changed. You've got this determination but it's not childish. Like you really want to do something with your life. And you're better at reading people."

"You've changed too, you know."  
"How?"

"Until last night, you had your guard back up. You were defensive, and angry. I could sense the anger when I walked into the room."

"I was angry at myself. That confusion that I used to get when I thought about you had returned and my mind was naturally trying to fight it. I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to be sorry. You never have to apologise to me, Macey. "

"It's like I was saying to Lexi earlier, I told myself for so long that being with you was the wrong thing for me."

"I know. You really don't have to talk about it. I'm never gonna make you talk about it, because I know that you made yourself feel really shit because of it and I don't want you to have to bring it all back by talking about it when you don't have to."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I know, and I love you too." Preston looked over at Macey and smiled, which made her laugh a little.

"What? What's funny?" He asked, smiling at her amusement.

"It's just, you know what I said to you earlier about what I said to Lexi?"

"Which part?"

"That it's worth it all, because of that look and how it makes her feel."  
"Yeah."

"You're giving me the look." She smiled.

"Oh. And how is it making you feel?"

"Like I'm not really me. It makes me feel like I can actually be myself. It's like you understand the fact that I have boundaries but you don't care. You know that I have insecurities but you don't see them. You just see me. You don't see the Macey McHenry who grew up with a reputation for being out of control. You see me as I am. And it makes me feel invincible."

* * *

 **AN: Bleughhhh there ya go.**

 **Idk why I'm saying "ya" because we all know that I wrote this for myself let's be real.**

 **Hope everyone has a great Christmas, and thank you for reading! xxx**


End file.
